LOTM: Decimation S9 P5/Transcript
(Jessica and the others are seen arriving through the door back home) Yang: Hey guys! Jessica: We're back! (The other heroes are seen looking over at the group) Alex: *gasp* Jess! (Alex rushes over and hugs Jessica) Alex: I was so worried about you. Jessica: I'm okay Alex. Thank you. Alex: Are you sure? Jessica: I'm sure sweetie. Alex: Well alright then. If you're sure. Jessica: I am. *sigh* I just need to sit down is all. Alex: Of course. (Jessica leaves the room) Richie: Whoa Scott you okay? You look like hell. Scott: I'm okay... That bastard shut off my Targhul healing factor and almost killed me but Jiro saved me.. Miles: He did what?? Scott: Yeah. He had a syringe full of that toxin and he used it to shut off my healing factor. But with Jiro's help I recovered. Jirosoyu: *Voice* Guilty as charged! Richie: Well, at least you're not dead. Scott: Heh, not yet. (Scott sits down on the couch as Rose notices Ghira coming downstairs) Rose: Hm? Ghira? Ghira EEP!!! Rose: What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in bed with the other infants? Ghira: *whisper* I'm staying up, I'm not tired. Don't tell Blake I'm here okay? Blake: Too late. Ghira: AHH! *Looks behind him* How did- Blake: I'm pretty much a ninja Ghira. Its very hard to sneak by me. Ghira: Crap. Rose: Yeah I was gonna say, she was right there the whole time. Ghira: Aww man! Blake: *Picks up Ghira* Come on. Back in bed. Ghira: No! Blake: Come on Ghira. Ghira: But I'm not tired! Blake: But you've gotta go to bed! Ghira: No I don't! I wanna stay up! Blake: Yang? Any advice for how to get a Targhul infant who didn't want to go sleep back to bed? Yang: Hmmm. Ghira: I'm not going to sleep! You can't make me! Yang: You could try telling him a story. Blake: A story? Ghira: No! I don't want any of that, I wanna stay up! Yang: Oh well. I guess Ghira doesn't want to hear the story of the amazing cat girl and her escape from the evil warlord. Ghira: ! Evil warlord? Yang: Oh yeah. Super bad. Command whole evil armies and planned to take over the world! But if you don't wanna hear about it... Ghira: Oh now I do! Shade: That actually worked? Sammy: Seems like it. Yang: All right then why don't you me and Blake head up stairs and I'll tell you the story. Ghira: Why doesn't Blake tell it? Blake: Um... I uh- Yang: Guess I tell it better. Trust me, Blake needs me to help her remember a lot of it. Blake: Y-Yeah... That's right. Ghira: Well alright! Come on I wanna hear the story! (Blake and Yang take Ghira upstairs) Alex: Huh. Well that was nice. Jack: Yeah. That kid's definitely something else. Alex: Definitely. Well, I'm gonna go check on Jessica. Erin: Alright. Jack: Have fun man. (Alex gets up and goes to Jessica's room before it cuts to Ghira's siblings in their room playing) ???: Alright sis, you ready? ???: Yeah, throw it at me! (Izuku's Targhul prepares to throw a ball before footsteps are heard outside the door) ???: *gasp* ???: Crap someone's coming! Pretend to sleep! (The two lay down and pretend to fall asleep. Ghira then enters the room with Blake and Yang) Ghira: Guys wake up! ???: AHH! ???: What is going on!? Ghira: Yang and Blake are gonna tell us a story! ???: A story? Ghira: Yeah! ???: Uhh okay. Yang: Yep so gather round on bed. So we can begin. ???: Alright. ???: Anything to get out of bed for once. ???: N-Not saying we were out in the first place. Ghira: Hm? ???: Nothing! Ghira: Alright. Now let's listen in guys! (The Targhul all get up and gather around) Ghira: Okay we're ready! ???: Is this story gonna be good? Yang: Depends: You think stories about fighting evil warlords is cool? Infants: Ooooo! Ghira: Come on let's hear! Yang: Okay. So... Once upon a time. Ghira: *smiles* ???: This is gonna be so cool! (The scene then cuts to Jessica sitting in her room) Jessica:..... (Alex then enters the room) Alex: Jess? Jessica: Hey Alex... Alex: Everything okay? Jessica: Yeah... Alex:.... Jessica:.... (Alex sits down on the bed) Alex: Soooo....How was Renex? Jessica:.... Alex: O-Okay bad subject. Um... S-So I was thinking we could um.. Do something together. Sound good? Jessica:..... Alex: Does that sound okay? Maybe you'd wanna go see the infants out in the nest and check if they're awake? Jessica:..... Alex:...Anything? Jessica:.....Sure. Alex: *Sighs with relief* Good. So you wanna go now? Jessica: Yeah... (Alex and Jessica both leave the room) Alex:.... Jessica:..... (The two head outside and out to the nest in the middle of the night) Alex: X? You awake in there? (The door opens up and Rayla steps out) Rayla: Hey Alex, Jessica. What brings out here? Alex: Hey Rayla. Is X up? Rayla: Oh he's about to turn in. Did you need something? Alex: We wanted to see some of the infants if they are still up. Are they? Rayla: Yeah, they are. Why? Alex: Jessica needs a bit of that Targhul appreciation right now. She's...not feeling the best. Rayla: Ah. Well a bit of that adorableness these kids are known for should cheer her right up! And don't worry, they learned they're lesson after that "Rebellion" game of Mich and Clark's. Alex: Well alright. Rayla: Come on in. (The 3 enter the colony) Alex: Man I remember when this was just a tiny place of 15. Now look at it. Infants and various adults. I wonder how many are living here now. Rayla: Good question. I never really counted. Not sure if I should count my brother as a resident though. Alex: Right. Jessica:...... Rayla: *Notices* .. Um... Hey Alex, why don't you go get the infants. You can find them still around the nursery. Alex: Oh um... Okay. *Leaves* Rayla:... Jessica? Is everyone okay? Jessica: Yeah.... Rayla: You sure? Doesn't look like it. Jessica: I don't wanna talk about... Rayla: *Puts an arm around Jessica's shoulder* Come on. You can talk to me. You know I won't judge you. I have no right to after what I did to Alex. So say what's on your mind. Jessica: *sigh*..... Rayla: Now what's wrong? Jessica:... Its... Its Renex… While we were fighting him earlier.... He wanted me to kill him... And... And I wanted to. So badly. Rayla: He did? Jessica: Yeah.... He....He said I was just like him too... Rayla:... Did he now...? Jessica: Yeah... And... And I'm afraid. Afraid he might be right... I keep thinking that I might.... (Jessica says nothing for a moment but then she hugs Rayla and gentle sobs into her) Rayla: Huh?? Jessica: *Sobs* I think... I might become just like Renex… And I'll end up hurting those I care about.. Rayla: Haven't you talk to Alex about this? Jessica: *Sobs* I can't talk to him about this... What would he think of me if he finds out I want to kill someone? I'm... I'm starting to think... He might be better off without me.... (Rayla gets a shocked look which turns into an angry glare. Suddenly, tendrils, shoot out of Rayla, wrap around Jessica and they lift her up to Rayla's face) Jessica: R-Rayla what- Rayla: Don't. You EVER. Talk like that again. Jessica: Huh?? W-What are you talking about....? Rayla: Don't EVER say Alex is better off. He deserves you more than anything. Jessica: B-But I- Rayla: *Grabs Jessica's face with her hands* You are nothing like Renex. You aren't a killer. You are one of the sweetest girls to ever walk the face of the Earth, and Alex loves you. Jessica:.... Rayla: He'll always be by your side, no matter what. And he'll always be there to comfort you. So if something is bothering you, talk to him. He'll never leave you. No matter what. Jessica:.... Rayla: Now come on, you wanna go see some of the infants? Jessica:... *Nods* Yes... (Rayla lets Jessica down and takes her tendrils off her. Rayla then hugs Jessica) Rayla: Sorry if I scared you. Jessica: *Hugs Rayla* Its okay... I think I needed a bit of a wake up call. Thank you. Rayla: Anytime. Now let's go. (The two head out walking into the nest until they reach the nursery with the infants. Alex then walks up) Alex: Bout time you got here! Rayla: Sorry. We needed a little girl talk. Jessica: Yeah... So. Where are the adorable little babies? (Jessica then notices some of the infants coming toward them) Alex: Right there! Rayla: Here they come! (Jessica crouches down and opens her arms) Jessica: Come here babies! (The infants go and crawl up into Jessica's lap) Jessica: Awww! ???: Jessica... Friend... ???: Thanks for coming today Jessica! ???: Love... Friends... Jessica: Aww I love all of you to! *Hugs the infants* Alex: Hey what about me? ???: Huh...? Alex: Don't I get hugs kids? ???:..... Alex: Kids? ???: No. ???: We wanna hug Jessica. ???: She's sad. Alex: Aww... Jessica:..... Everyone. Go hug Alex. ???: But... You... sad... Jessica: I'm okay kids. Now go on. Its not fair that Alex doesn't get any hugs. ???: Okay. ???: We... Can... Do that. Alex: *gasp* Yes! (Alex couches as the infants go over to Alex and crawl into his lap) Alex: Aww thanks guys. ???: Mommy always tells me that you are a hero to the colony. Jessica: That he is kids. Rayla: It's the truth. Alex: Aww thanks for telling them that Rayla! Rayla: No problem. Alex: So are you kids fans? ???: Kinda. ???: Yeah... Alex: He he, well I'm glad to meet you kids! ???: Thanks for coming over to see us. ???: Always... Like visitors... (Jessica smiles at the infants and goes to them and hugs them and Alex) Jessica: I'm glad we came to. Alex: Awww, I take it that means you're feeling better? Jessica: Yeah. I love you Alex. Alex: Love you too sweetie. (The two hug for a bit more) ???: Hey Alex. ???: Can we bond with you? (Alex gets a bit of a worried look but he looks at Jessica's smile and calms down) Alex: Yeah kids. Jessica: You guys can bond with me to. ???: Yay! Rayla: Just don't hurt them kids. ???: We won't! Rayla: Alright. Have fun, I'll be back to check on you later! Alex: Goodbye! (Rayla leaves the two alone with the infants) Jessica: Alright kids, bond away! ???: Yay! Alex: *sigh* I hope this doesn't hurt. Jessica: It's not gonna hurt sweetie. Alex: You sure? Jessica: I'm sure. Alex: Well alright. (Several infants bond with Alex and Jessica) Alex: Nnn! If Craig can handle the shifting, so can I... Jessica: Man. Its amazing that he- Heh! Could handle 5 Targhuls shifting no problem. Alex: Yeah. Kid's a monster at this stuff. Jessica: Definitely. Alex: Well, guess this takes your mind off of the whole - Nn! Well....You know what I mean. Jessica: Yep, it sure has. Alex: Well, that's good. (Jessica and Alex both hug) Alex: Love you Jess. Jessica: Love you. (The two continue hugging and smiling) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts